


Story Idea That Will Not Leave Me Alone

by Kitten010



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bro is mentioned, But if people want to see this then I'll post it, I'll probably write it anyway, Please tell me if you want to see this, it won't leave me alone, so clearly I have to do something with it, story idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitten010/pseuds/Kitten010
Summary: Before you read this (if you choose to), know that I have not finished Homestuck yet and do not plan on reading the epilogues. This is just an idea that keeps appearing in my head so I feel like I should do something with it. If anyone likes this, I might post it (I'll probably write it anyway).This also has to do with original characters; so if that isn't your thing, it's okay. I just want to see how people may respond to this.
Kudos: 2





	Story Idea That Will Not Leave Me Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Again, keep in mind that I have not finished reading Homestuck and don't know what exactly happens at the end. This is my own vision of what happens in the future since I've heard many people do not like the epilogues, and I have no plans on reading it.

This is a plot that has been bouncing in my head for quite a while. I wanted to share it with you and see if I should turn it into a story; this will heavily involve original characters, so a lot of the canon characters won't show up, but they are involved. I will only go over a basic synopsis since I do not wish to spoil it too heavily for anyone who may be interested.

So long after the game, maybe about a hundred years or so, the canon characters have descendants. The two that it will mainly focus on are twins Dane and Aria Strider, the great-great-grandchildren of Dave and Karkat (who got together and had kids, the how is left to your interpretation). The canon kids are somewhere, revered as legends, and the lower-blood trolls are long dead. The new world that was won after the game became a world populated with trolls, humans, troll-humans, and carapacians. Dane and Aria are left to raise themselves by their father, who will not appear until much much later, multiple times until Dane decides to take Aria and leave. They travel around the world, discovering new things about themselves. An important note is that there is such a thing as reincarnations in this world, and Bro (Dave's Bro) does eventually come into the picture. He is going to be given a redemption arc. When he does show up, he will be with Dane and Aria throughout the rest of the story (this might need to be made into a series). 

That is about all I will say since anything else might spoil things. I mentioned that Bro was going to be getting a redemption arc because I wanted people to know that he would be heavily involved when he made his debut. This is a warning to the people who do not want to see Bro in a story! If I feel enough people like the basic synopsis, then I will write this and post it. If a majority do not like it, then I will only write it for my eyes to see.

Anyway, have a happy new year! I hope it is better than this hell of a year!

~Kitten


End file.
